Rescues fail but friendships last forever
by special agent Ali
Summary: my second stand alone. This is my own ending to the first rescue movie. As of now it's a story. Gilligan and Mary Ann have a talk by the lagoon after they see their back to their home again. They discover they didn't like being home, did the others?
1. Gilligan and Mary Ann's talk

_Hi everyone, here is my newest story for Gilligan's isle._

_I'm tagging the rescue movie as I take a small break from the chronicles being only ten remain._

_This one is different as Gilligan and Mary Ann become a couple. But it'll remain true to GI. Anyway this is what happens after the seven return and how they lived in the main land. _

_I was going to wait and put it in diary chronicles but there is no diary scenes here. Just a friend MA/G fictional story. I made Gilligan a little more mature here but still keeping his goofy character enjoy. _

Skipper had caught Gilligan this time as there wasn't much escape in the water besides going far out to sea.

Skipper smacked him a few times with his hat before storming out and glaring at him from shore with the others.

Gilligan moved in a little till he could sit on his knees and stared at his friends. He noted all their expressions of anger as once again a simple cruise was turned into catastrophe.

"Look…I'm sorry…I'll go live in a cave I guess" he stuttered as he looked at Mary Ann last. Gilligan's only hope rested on her he decided.

Everyone didn't object for once. They were too angry. She watched in horror as he waited a minute for arguments.

When none came he stood and walked out of the water and past everyone before heading off into the jungle.

"Come on everyone lets go make camp at our old site before he returns" Skipper said once he was out of sight.

"Returns? Didn't you hear he was leaving us for good Skipper?" Mary Ann asked stunned.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "You're too soft on him Mary Ann, besides I know Gilligan, he'll return" he objected.

"Yeah, once his bottomless pit of a stomach rumbles and we're serving dinner" Ginger agreed.

The other three didn't speak in favor of or against the argument as the Professor and the Howells were too exhausted but Mary Ann knew if they did they'd be on Skipper's side.

'Well, I guess it's up to me to find him then' she decided. She had to find him before he did something reckless.

Mary Ann waited though till everyone had stood up and took calming breaths as they tried to get up enough strength to do what was needed before they could sleep.

She followed behind them making sure to walk slowly. Everyone was too busy either muttering about Gilligan or trying not to faint from exhaustion to notice.

Gilligan also watched the group as he hadn't traveled far. Like in the fifteen years of living on the island he climbed a tree to eavesdrop, hoping their love for him would weigh out their anger.

But as each passed below them he heard no shouts for him. No, they were too angry to care right now. Gilligan would just have to be on his toes for a while he saw.

He frowned and was about to give up when Mary Ann walked up. He looked to where the tree's and bushes were moving and saw she had purposefully held back.

'So she does still like me' he thought with a smile. He had hoped Mary Ann would at least worry and his wish seemed to have been granted.

'And I don't even have that rock' he thought still the only one who knew about it.

Mary Ann had stopped and was looking around the jungle. When the bushes had stopped rustling and she was all alone she began calling out a name.

"Gilligan? Oh this is silly, he's probably far away" she scolded herself and then heard a chuckle. Gilligan couldn't help it and the laugh escaped his lips.

"Then you don't know me very well" a voice answered and a second later the first mate jumped down with a grin.

Mary Ann jumped back in surprise then hit his shoulder. "Very funny Gilligan, trying to scare me?" she asked and he shook his head, the grin leaving.

"Actually I was hoping to get you alone" he said and her anger was taken over by confusion.

"Come on, before they notice you're gone too" he added and led her back to the lagoon by taking her hand.

'This is it Willy Gilligan, you can tell her how you feel' he thought but wasn't comforted.

'Yeah, but then I can risk ruining my friendship with her' he argued with the voice but knew the voice was right.

Mary Ann smiled as Gilligan gripped her hand and pulled her along. 'Come on Mary Ann, now you can tell him how you feel' she thought and knew it was now or never.

When they got back to lagoon Gilligan dropped her hand but he then couldn't speak. He had no idea what to say though he knew what he wanted to say.

"What's wrong Gilligan? Do you not want to talk anymore?" Mary Ann asked after a minute of silence as they stood there awkwardly avoiding looking at each other.

"No…nothing's wrong…I guess…I…" he stuttered. Mary Ann looked at him finally and picked up his arm. She snuggled his warm, thin body hugging his side putting her cheek on his chest.

"Come on Gilligan, you can tell me" she urged. Gilligan looked down at her small, pretty frame and knew she was right. He tightened his arm around her shoulders and took a deep breath.

He sighed. "That's just it…how come you're not mad like them?" he asked pointing to where their friends went. "You're stuck here again too."

Mary Ann leaned away but Gilligan's arm stayed on her shoulder.

"I guess…" she said and stopped too feeling shy. She bit her tongue.

"What? You can tell me?" he asked urging her as she did him.

She sighed and decided to tell him. "Because…I kind of don't mind being here again" she said and Gilligan chuckled which turned into a laugh.

"It's true" she said putting her hands on her hips which ended the laugh.

Gilligan had let her go to double over in laughter but he quickly stopped when he saw she was only getting mad.

Mary Ann turned and started to storm off but he grabbed her arm.

"No wait, I'm sorry, I just don't get how you can love it here, you wanted off as much as us" he said.

She sighed and looked back at him. "Not anymore…not to the life I went back to anyway" she answered and Gilligan nodded.

"You mean cause of that man? But Skipper and I stopped the wedding" he asked and she nodded and shook her head.

"Yes and no Gilligan, after that I had to face the guilt from my family…when I was on the boat with you all again was my first feeling of happiness since I came home" she admitted.

"Wow and I thought I had been the only unhappy one" he muttered.

"Really? Didn't you see your family?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, found my parents home and mom fainted then Mark tried to kill me when I took her to the couch" he said then shrugged.

"I mean after I got it settled out it was great, all my family was hugging me and stuff but then…." he went on and stopped. "After everything was settled I met my nieces and nephews and felt like a stranger looking at photos and videos of them" he finished with a dejected look, one she could sympathize with.

Mary Ann nodded. "Yeah, I guess we were gone too long, but I guess I don't really care anymore because I'm really glad to be with you again on our island" she said.

"Really?" he asked surprised and she laughed.

"Don't sound so shocked, you're a wonderful friend Gilligan, I know I felt lucky being with you" she said.

Gilligan scoffed. "Yeah, because I'm way better than those three" he said and she nodded.

"Ten times" she said and he raised a brow at her. "Has Mrs. Howell been trying to set us up again?" he asked and she laughed.

"No, but I wish she would, face it Gilligan you're my favorite man here" she answered but the mate still didn't believe her.

She sighed and went on. "Professor has his mind, Skipper's got his boat and Mr. Howell has his money and a wife, and on top their all too old for me" she said and he chuckled.

"But…I" Gilligan started and Mary Ann nodded

"But you have always been there for me whether to deliver mail in a bottle or just to make me feel as important as our movie star and rich wife" she said.

"Well I…of course Mary Ann, because you are special. For one you're the only one who ever wants to butterfly hunt with me and you're always the first to side with me. I….love you so much" he said then froze.

"You love me?" Mary Ann repeated, stunned to say the least.

Gilligan winced but then sighed. He let it out, now to tell her the whole truth. Gilligan took her hand and found some rocks and told her to sit.

They both sat, leaning against the rocks.

"Okay Mary Ann, this isn't easy because I'm not romantic and stuff, I'm just a goof-up first mate who feels lucky for meeting the prettiest girl in the world" he said and Mary Ann gasped.

"Gilligan…I'm"

"What? Not pretty, because you are and you don't even have to try at it, you make everyone feel special including me and you're so smart but you never have to brag like the professor" he said.

"Oh Gilligan, only because you make me feel special, you're the first man I met who's seen me at my worst and says nothing of it. You know my own goofs and still think I'm special" she said and he nodded.

"Because you are. I'll say it a million times if it'll make you happy but you don't need to ever change or pretend or anything because I think you're amazing and remember when I said I'd be your boyfriend I still will to make you smile because I love your smile and…" he said and would have kept going but Mary Ann was suddenly kissing his lips.

She jumped up to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss his lips.

It wasn't a long kiss but it was a start. A start to hopefully a good relationship that started from being two best friends.

She took his hand after the kiss. "Come on…lets go help out our friends" she suggested and he nodded. He stood up and helped her up.

"That mean we're a couple cause I still don't like that mushy stuff you girls do" he whined.

"We're a couple of friends Gilligan who may end up marrying each other someday when we never get rescued and have a beautiful child who will be another castaway" she answered.

Gilligan could live with that as he squeezed back. "Sure Mary Ann, thanks again for coming back, I'd have missed you" he said.

"Me too Gilligan, me too" she agreed and she moved to put her arm around his waist and they walked back to camp like that. Holding on to each other once again and probably forever and always.

_Okay probably not entirely realistic but I was watching the rescue movie and I wanted to put a scene in and I so want these two to hook up. _

_Hope you liked it. _


	2. Gilligan's reunion with his family

_Okay so I decided to take back what I said about stand alone, I'm making this into a long story and will talk about the seven castaways dealings in their 'real' world. So this is my first non one-shot story then yay._

_Redid the note for chapter 1 just to be safe. _

_Anyway from what I saw in movie I don't think any of them was truly happy being back. It's funny but it's true, you never appreciate something till its gone forever. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Will finish chronicles soon but I am taking small break its only ten left and I don't want it to end just yet but I promise it will be done by 2011._

_Oh one more thing I'm using Tina Louise's Ginger not the idiot from the movie. I hate Ginger from movie. This one will be Gilligan's tale from his days home. I used the names from my chronicles for his siblings. They are Mark and Mary. Oh and I can't remember but I think I made Mary oldest._

_In pilot of chronicles, I made Mark and Willy a year apart so keeping that. _

Gilligan and Mary Ann kept their arms around each other as they walked back through their home once again.

They both knew every step, every bush they moved past. It all felt so cozy again. The two were happy and yet it felt wrong least to the other five who scowled when they saw them.

"Oh look, Mary Poppins found tweedle deum" Ginger said.

"Deum?" Mary Ann quipped and Gilligan shrugged. "Yeah Tweedle dee and dum the two idiots from the book Alice in wonderland, only Gilligan is both of them" she declared.

"He is not Ginger!" Mary Ann said fiercely. Ginger folded her arms.

"Then why are we back Mary Ann?" she asked and cut in before Mary Ann could answer.

"Lets see same reason as fifteen years ago, Gilligan somehow messed up a little cruise" she said.

Gilligan looked sheepish. "I…I didn't mean to Ging…" he began and Mary Ann cut him off.

"Don't apologize Gilligan…to her or the other four, I for one am thrilled to be back here" she said.

"You liar! You aren't happy Mary Ann, come on didn't you love being home?" Ginger asked and Mary Ann shrugged.

"Yes and no…sure seeing my family was nice but then having to almost marry someone I didn't love wasn't…face it we don't belong their anymore" she said.

"That's not true…sure we all had problems but being on here doesn't solve anything" Professor said and the others agreed with him.

"We didn't come here to convince you of that Professor, Gilligan and I though are happy to be home and if you all are going to be mean to us about it we'll go find a new place to live" Mary Ann said.

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah, what she said" he agreed. The two had never let go of each other the five noticed now.

"Wait…are you two a couple now?" Skipper asked and the two nodded.

"We're going to try it after all we're both not that young anymore and we figured we love each other and so…" Mary Ann said and Gilligan once again agreed with her.

"So you made it work, that's so sweet" Mrs. Howell gushed. She got up and ran to them.

"It only took fifteen but you have to admit I was right about you two" she bragged and the two laughed and nodded.

They broke apart long enough to hug and kiss the woman. "You did try Mrs. Howell we were just too young to listen but now we see what you meant" Gilligan offered as the two linked again.

"Anyway not to avoid subject, we'll be off to find our home now" Mary Ann said remembering her words.

"Now hold it you two, I can't let you just go and do something that reckless and dangerous" Skipper said.

"But…Skipper…we just don't want to be a problem" Gilligan whined and Jonas Grumby shook his head.

"Gilligan, after fifteen years of living with you, did you really think I'd not forgive you?" he asked and Gilligan smiled.

He let go of Mary Ann again and went to Jonas holding out his hand. Jonas took it firmly and shook it.

"Okay enough of the blame game, point is folks were back to stage one but this time we know the land and how to build huts" he said taking charge.

Gilligan saluted. "Yes sir Skipper, I'll do what it takes to get us all shelter" he said enthusiastically.

Skipper nodded.

"Wait a second, before we go running off and making huts, am I bunking with him now?" Ginger called out. She realized quickly staying angry was no longer an option so she decided to be useful.

Skipper looked at the two as well now. He hadn't thought of it.

"No…we're taking it slow Ginger but we'll be together more often if that's okay" Gilligan said.

"Yeah, but we do hope someday to have a child if that's all right" Mary Ann added.

"A little Gilligan who will probably like to cook" Mr. Howell mused and everyone winced but then laughed.

"Sounds like a plan, my little buddy a father someday" Skipper said with a big grin.

"But say little buddy do I get to be the boy or girls grandfather?" he asked and Gilligan nodded.

"All of you would be the child's family and he or she would have wonderful aunts, uncles and grandparents" he said and they all smiled.

"All right folks we better get busy now if we want dinner at all tonight" Professor said looking at the sky.

"The way I see it, if we start now we may finish by late tonight and we should have a campfire and discuss our days out in the real world" he added and everyone agreed.

"Sounds great professor wait till you see my 3 nieces and my nephew" Gilligan agreed pulling out his wallet. In the wallet were small photos.

"Later Gilligan right now we need shelter" Skipper said and Gilligan saluted.

It had been around early afternoon when they started and so was pretty late when everything was set up. Everyone was exhausted from the six to seven hour work they put in but least their homes were up.

"It's a good thing we over packed again" Ginger said when they all were together by the fire.

"Yeah, guess you all know me to well…look I'm really sorry for…" Gilligan said and Mary Ann hushed him.

"Forget it sweetheart, we're alive and together, the family we were fifteen years ago, somehow that's all that matters" she said.

Gilligan nodded. "It was neat at first being home…after we all separated, Skipper gave me a week off and I went in search of m family" he said.

Everyone turned to him, intrigued to hear his tale.

"I mean…sorry didn't mean to jump in first" he said but no one scolded him.

"Go on my boy, how was your family" Mr. Howell urged.

Gilligan nodded. "Everyone is great Mr. Howell, I found my parents home after looking it up in a phone book…mom kind of fainted when she saw me so I carried her in, Mark was there looking for something and he grabbed a gun and almost killed me but I got him to put it away" he went on.

Gilligan closed his eyes as he spoke and the image swam through his mind.

"_**I hope this is the place" Willy Gilligan said as the taxi parked in front of a house. **_

_**The mate was nervous as he was all alone now for a week as the Skipper told him to go home and see his family as he would find his friends and family too for a week.**_

"_**This is the directions you gave me kid" the man said and Gilligan nodded and paid him. **_

_**Mr. Howell had given everyone a few hundreds to help out for the time being and Gilligan was glad as he had barely enough to pay without it.**_

_**He fixed his hat and shirt as he got out and walked to the door. Gilligan took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was funny, he could survive anything on the island but was now terrified to see his family.**_

_**He pushed the doorbell and waited. He hoped they were home.**_

_**Thankfully the door opened and a woman in her late fifties stood there.**_

"_**He…" she started to greet him but stopped as she took in the site. "Oh my goodness…those clothes…why would you dress like that you animal…to mock my son's death?" she asked enraged.**_

_**She stepped out and hit her son with every word. Gilligan started to take it but then grabbed her arms.**_

"_**Mom! It's not a joke I swear, It's really me, your youngest son Willy" he cried.**_

_**Shelly Gilligan did stop hitting him. He nodded and she fainted. Gilligan grabbed her halfway and then scooped the woman up in his arms.**_

"_**Oh mommy" he swooned. He kicked the door open and then closed with the same foot never stopping till he had his mother on the couch.**_

_**He gently patted her cheeks unaware a man was behind him. A young man -only a year older than Willy- had heard the commotion. **_

_**He silently crept into the room behind him and took out his fathers revolver from a hidden safe on the wall.**_

"_**All right you, step away from my mother and I might spare your life" he said menacingly when he had the weapon.**_

_**Gilligan stood, put his hands up and turned around. He studied the man and quickly recognized his older brother. Now he just had to convince Mark not to shoot him!**_

"_**Okay Mark, I know we didn't get along a lot, but don't you think killing your brother is a bit harsh?" he asked.**_

_**Mark's eyes bulged as he took in the clothes, face and voice. 'No, it can't be' he thought. He decided to test it. **_

"_**W….Willy?" Mark sputtered the name like it belonged to a ghost.**_

"_**Yes bro it's me…sorry I kinda got lost on a deserted island for fifteen years" he said. **_

"_**An island?" he asked more like repeating the words in a daze.**_

"_**Yes Mark…remember when I left home fifteen years ago? We caught an unannounced storm and landed on an island and lets just say we never could get off it" he said.**_

_**Mark just stared at him but his finger had released off the trigger though he was still in disbelief.**_

_**Gilligan took a calm step towards him and touched the gun. "Easy Mark, trust me you don't want to kill someone anyway, not a good choice" he said soothingly.**_

_**Mark nodded. Gilligan took the gun and put it on the coffee table.**_

"_**You look good big brother, I missed you" he said putting his hands on his shoulders. Mark gasped and then his arms went around Willy's waist and hugged him hard.**_

_**Willy smiled as he hugged back. A feeling he thought he'd never get back.**_

_**Shelly by then groaned and gasped as she saw the embrace. "Mark? Is it? Can it really be?" she asked.**_

_**Mark let his brother go and nodded. "Yes mom, our boy came home, I have to go call dad and Mary…they must come here immediately" he said and hurried off to do the calls.**_

_**Willy helped his mother up and brushed a tear off her face. **_

"_**I'm so sorry mom for worrying but I been okay, Skipper and the others have been good to me" he said. Shelly nodded as the tears fell before she embraced her son. The embrace lasted a few minutes as neither could let go.**_

_**Willy soon let himself cry and both wept and held each other tightly.**_

Gilligan stopped in his story to wipe tears as he cried again. "I missed her so much" he said.

Mr. Howell took out his handkerchief and gave it to him. Gilligan accepted it and noticed the other six were wiping their own eyes with their hands.

"Go on Gilligan…or should we call you Willy now?" Skipper asked and Gilligan chuckled.

"Whichever you want, my mother named me William Henry Gilligan and called me Willy when I was a boy and it stuck but a lot of people called me Gilligan too and that stuck" he said.

"I like your name very sweet" Mary Ann said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I like it too" he agreed.

He then closed his eyes and continued the story.

_**The two eventually broke apart and sat to talk. They didn't have much chance though as Mark came back a few minutes later.**_

"_**Mary will come by and bring the van so my wife and children can come…Willy get ready to meet your three nieces and my son, your nephew Tommy" he said.**_

_**Willy smiled. "I'm guessing one is Karen right? She was born right around time we left" he said and Mark nodded.**_

"_**Yes and she'll be fifteen this year, Mary then had Caitlin who will be thirteen this year and Tommy is turning ten and the littlest one Abigail will be eight" he said.**_

_**Willy smiled at that but it was a little forced. How was he supposed to act around them? He was a stranger and he was pretty sure the children and teens would not be impressed.**_

_**Mark saw that and told them he ordered the children to behave. Gilligan nodded and forced a smile. 'Yes because behaving and acting nice to someone is the same as loving them' he thought.**_

"You're right"

Gilligan stopped the story again at the voice. He looked at Mary Ann who blushed. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but when you said you thought it'd be awkward, I realized none of us had realized times had changed" she said.

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah and really I'm done with my story, I mean my sister and father came home, I was hugged some more but after that it was awkward…I think for everyone anyway" he said.

Everyone nodded, each having their own say in that.

Gilligan took out the photos again. "I looked at these faces and felt happy and sad at the same time…I don't think I'll ever feel like part of their family, I think I feel closer to you six then my own family" he said.

Skipper and Mary Ann who was seated by Gilligan both put an arm around him.

"Well anyway I don't have much else to add, the rest of the week I talked about the island and you all and they told me about their lives but I know now it's just been too long and way too hard to get it back which is why I'm glad to be back here with you all" Gilligan said.

"Me too…" Mary Ann agreed.

"Okay Mary Ann, since you seem so relieved why don't you go next?" Ginger asked.

"Who me? Nah that's okay" she said waving it off but then Skipper and Gilligan urged her on.

"Come on Mary Ann, I want to know about that man Skipper and I saved you from" Gilligan said and Skipper nodded.

"Okay…his name was Herbert…also my almost biggest mistake if not for you two" she said and smiled at the Skipper and Gilligan.

"No problem Mary Ann, we'd never let you go through with something you didn't wanna do" Gilligan said.

"And I thank you…" she said and he interrupted."What I don't get is why you never mentioned him" he said.

"What do you mean? You don't know everything about me Gilligan" she asked and he nodded.

"I know but I mean if you knew about Herbert why did we mail those bottles to Horace Higginbotham?" he asked and Mary Ann chuckled.

"Because I didn't want to marry Herbert ever?" she questioned and he folded his arms.

"Okay, what's the story?" he asked and Mary Ann smiled.

"All right, you deserve the truth…you all do" she said and began.

_And that will be revealed next. Hee love cliffhangers. Hope you don't mind I take this further. I love doing GI it's so much fun. _


	3. Mary Ann's tale about Herbert and Horace

_Hey everyone, okay this one goes to JWood201 but that review was what made me continue. He or she, I'm not sure, talked about Mary Ann's fiancé from movie._

_It made me think about it. From episode postman cometh Mary Ann only spoke of Horace Higginbotham so here's my explanation. I also don't know if Mary Ann only lives with her aunt and uncle but that's all I think she is with. _

Mary Ann closed her eyes just like Gilligan did. But then she opened them.

"First you need to know about Herbert and how this all started fifteen years ago when I was told I was to marry him" she said and then closed her eyes again picturing herself fifteen years ago.

"_**Oh Aunt Martha, why him?" Mary Ann pouted from her window as she peeked out.**_

_**The young girl in her twenties had no desire for marriage yet. She wanted a boyfriend it was true but not a man she was tied to. She didn't want to make a vow to them anyway.**_

"_**He's a good man Mary Ann and you'll be very happy, you should be happy my dear" she said.**_

_**Mary Ann turned and raised a brow to the forty-two year old woman.**_

"_**I don't want to marry Herbert though…I don't want to marry anyone right now" she cried.**_

_**Aunt Martha put a hand to her hip. "Stop that right now young lady" she scolded. Mary Ann stopped but pouted still.**_

"_**Stop pouting too or I'll give you something to pout about" she added storming off.**_

_**Mary Ann made a face as she went back to the window to spy on her neighbor the charming Herbert. Sure, he was cute and all but not for her.**_

_**Mary Ann closed the window and disappeared to her room packing up stuff immediately.**_

"I then did what any smart, sensible woman did…I ran away to be with you people" Mary Ann said stopping her story.

"And Herbert's been waiting for fifteen years?" Ginger asked. Mary Ann nodded. "I guess so" she said.

"That doesn't make much sense…I can see if this had been a month or even one year but why wait fifteen? I mean not that you're not worth waiting for my dear, it just doesn't make sense" Mrs. Howell asked.

Mary Ann nodded. "No offense taken Mrs. Howell and I have an answer, my aunt and uncle lied to him" she explained.

Everyone's eyes bulged. "They lied? So the man thought you were trying to get home to him the past fifteen years? That you loved him?" Ginger cried and Mary Ann nodded.

"Yes to all three" she said simply.

"Okay Mary Ann please, explain everything after you left us so we can really understand" Professor urged and she nodded.

"I went home to my family after our teary eyed goodbye. When I got home like Gilligan my family didn't believe it was me but after that was settled we had a nice reunion" she said.

She then shook her head. "Least before Herbert showed up, after I proved to be Mary Ann, uncle George called him and I found out the wedding was still to be taken"

"I thought it'd be done with, I mean it has been fifteen years but Herbert grabbed my hands and said it was okay, that he forgave me and knew because we loved each other so much he'd still take me and that he had waited and prayed those fifteen years" she added.

Mary Ann clenched a fist. "Of course I found out all this only after Herbert married Cindy" she explained.

She then looked fondly at her boyfriend and the Skipper. "After you two left me I got scolded for ruining the wedding and usually I'd take it and not talk back but this time I told them I didn't care and that I was never going to marry someone because I was forced and then they admitted it was all fake" Mary Ann added.

"So your aunt and uncle set this all up but then why Herbert, why not another man?" Gilligan asked.

"Because my sweet Gilligan, Herbert's family also set this up because they disliked Cindy, so basically all of this was to avoid Herbert and Cindy's marriage which actually took place" she said and then laughed.

"Serves them all right if you ask me, and quite honestly I'm happy they did this because if not I never would have been aboard the minnow and made six of the greatest friends I ever had" she said.

"I guess all's well then…Herbert and you are both free now thought it had to take fifteen years" Mr. Howell said.

"Yeah…Poor Herbert and Cindy they got hurt the worst, I mean I got to live here with all of you, I thought after a month without my return they'd have cancelled all of this and certainly after a few years if not then" Mary Ann said.

"So that explains Horace then" Gilligan said snapping his fingers. Mary Ann looked at him but let him explain.

"I mean…you wrote those notes a few years after we were shipwrecked, by then you were convinced it was all over but you didn't want to have no romance so you made up you and him being together" he said and she nodded.

"Exactly right and I'm still sorry I deceived you all" she said kissing his cheek. He only smiled.

"That's okay, I told you already, I'd do anything to see you smile" he said and she smiled and he kissed her lips.

"Well I for one know what you mean Mary Ann, I still feel so awful dining with those vermin" Mrs. Howell exclaimed.

"I second that Lovey…I mean I know at first I didn't highly of being with all you second class people but you've touched this old man's heart dearly" Thurston Howell the third agreed.

Skipper smiled. "Thanks you two, you didn't have to lose your friends for Gilligan and I, being sailors were used to being insulted" he said.

"That's no excuse Captain, if only those vermin had the honor of being called a castaway they'd understand you don't just abandon anyone you can call a good friend" Mr. Howell objected.

"That's correct Mr. Howell, all seven of us did have a useful talent to keeping us all alive" Gilligan said.

He then looked at each in turn. "My big buddy of course was our leader, and Professor was our smart man we turned to for advice, Mary Ann was the best cook ever, Ginger was our entertainment and Mr. Howell paid all the ransoms…and of course Mrs. Howell paid too but she also like a mother to us all" he said.

Everyone smiled at their acknowledgments like when they had been on their reunion cruise. They all saw it had been easier on the island and it was obvious why. The seven depended on each other.

"But Gilligan you forgot yourself" Professor pointed out.

"Oh yeah me the one who ruined everything, that's a good talent professor" he said.

"No I mean your gift Gilligan, you keeping all those animals friendly did help us out especially when that lion came" he said.

Gilligan smiled at that. "Yeah…I guess I just never think of it as a gift it just comes to me, animals just like me" he said.

"Well there's a lot to love….so who is next to tell about their time out in the real world?" Professor asked.

"I say we let the Howells, I want to know about the vermin they were talking about" Mary Ann suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Well…"

_And stopping there, I hope you liked my explanation about Mary Ann. Till next time this is Ali signing off GI_


	4. The Howell's tale of friendship and foe

_Omg I can't believe it's been two years since I wrote this story. Well, if any reader who was interested is out there, I am still alive and wanting to finish this. _

"Well…." Mrs. Howell began and paused. "Oh please Mrs. Howell don't leave us hanging!" Mary Ann begged.

The kindly old rich woman smiled at the younger woman. "I'm sorry Mary Ann, I just don't know how to explain just how awful those people were" she replied.

"Oh, Mrs. Howell, you and Mr. Howell really didn't have to throw out your friends…" Skipper cried and Mrs. Howell snorted.

"Friends!" She cried out and then laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world.

When her laughter died she reached out and grasped the Skipper's hand fondly.

"Skipper, I may have been one of those "people" before our first shipwreck, but I have grown and I never have or will regret it…I really do know who my true friends are and I'd rather have all of you then any of those vermin any day" she said sincerely.

Skipper smiled fondly at her gently squeezed her hand lovingly. "Thank you Mrs. Howell…we do appreciate you standing up for us…right little Buddy?" he replied.

Gilligan nodded. "Oh of course skipper…I guess being riff and raff isn't good then" he answered.

The Howells and Skipper shook their heads simultaneously. "It's one word my boy, and no, what those people said absolutely disgusted me…I agree wholeheartedly with my wife…I may not always enjoyed being shipwrecked but I have never stopped enjoying our beautiful friendships with my fellow castaways" Mr. Howell said kindly to the first mate.

"I am so confused…what exactly happened when the Skipper and Gilligan visited with you two?" Ginger asked.

The four blinked at their three friends and realized no one really explained the Howell's story.

"Oh right…I am sorry again…" Mrs. Howell said. She cleared her throat and smiled at the three. "You see, Thurston and I of course went home as all of you and immediately invited over…vermin I suppose is the best word now for them" she began.

"Then Skipper and I visited to get the two to sign Skipper's paper and Mrs. Howell left her intercom on and Skipper and I were being called Riff and Raff and bozo's and so the Howell's kicked everyone but us out" Gilligan interrupted.

"Yes Gilligan…but you shouldn't interrupt" Mrs. Howell replied and Gilligan blushed at the reprimand.

"Sorry" he said. "It's all right, but I believe that's pretty much our tale…I suppose now you two are right…we have come to enjoy this island so much we may as well be buried in it" she replied.

"I suppose that is our fate now, but least we had one last look at the world we left behind" Professor agreed."Does that mean it's your turn Professor or mine?" Ginger asked.

Professor beckoned to her. "I am a gentleman Ginger, ladies first" he replied.


	5. The movie star and the scientists tales

_Hi fellow castaways! Is the beautiful island treating you all well today? I decided since I have no ideas for my NCIS stories I may as well finish GI tales._

_I hate to disappoint but the fics I do only have to do with the show episodes or the first movie. Still can't find anything else and I learn better by seeing not reading. Need both to get a good image._

Ginger smiled at the scientist. "All right, but it's not a very long story" she answered.

"Oh tell us Ginger…wasn't it glamorous being on stage again?" Mary Ann squealed.

Ginger huffed. "Depends on what you call glamorous Mary Ann" she answered her roommate.

The petite brunette gave her a puzzled look. "But I thought…." she said and suddenly her ideas of Broadway felt like a sham.

Ginger sighed. "I know what you're thinking Mary Ann and believe me…it was the way you imagined…now I'm not sure what Hollywood is" she answered.

"Sounds like you had your eyes opened as well my dear" Mrs. Howell said and took her hand.

Ginger smiled at the old woman. "I suppose your right Mrs. Howell…I forgot just how many vermin lived out there…" she said with a sadness in her voice.

"Well, least we have each other" Gilligan piped up and Ginger smirked.

"Your right Gilligan…I hate to admit that but….your right…I mean if those people only want to see my naked body then forget them" she agreed.

"Oh wow…I always thought it was about the acts and the music…" Mary Ann whispered.

"Exactly Mary Ann…it was…guess I'm a nobody now" she replied.

Mary Ann shook her head. She knelt in front of her roommate and lifted her chin. "You'll never be a nobody to us Ginger…we love your performances and hope you'll continue them now that were back on our island" she said.

Ginger felt a tear turn down her cheek and then fell onto her roommate hugging her tightly.

"Oh I will Mary Ann…thanks for being the best friend I ever truly had…I wouldn't trade you for any woman in the world as my roommate" she said.

She sat back and brushed her face. "I said it on the boat and I'll say it again…I think you people are wonderful…the very best friends I ever had"

"I couldn't agree more Ginger…like Gilligan said, least we have each other and we'll survive here again…we know what to expect now" Skipper agreed.

"Well I guess that's that then…should we go to sleep now?" Professor asked.

"Aren't you going to talk about those cool toys you made Professor?" Gilligan asked and the scientist groaned.

"Thanks Gilligan…" he muttered. "Your welcome Professor…I wish I had that skateboard it was fun"

"Little buddy there isn't any sidewalks you can ride it on" Skipper told him.

"Oh yeah…well it was still pretty neat" he replied.

Professor rolled his eyes and excused himself. He went off to his hut and returned five minutes later with the board, frisbee and other stuff he 'invented.'

"After you two visited I put all my stuff in this bag…you can have everything Gilligan…" he said as he put the bag in the first mates lap.

"Oh neat…Skipper look all the neat toys" he said and Skipper chuckled. "I see your still a child at heart Gilligan"

Gilligan only shrugged. "I just think Professor's stuff is neat and I can't wait to play with it all"

Professor sighed and the six turned to see he was looking glum. "It's not your fault Professor…least your stuff is new to us" Mary Ann said.

Professor chuckled. "Yeah…I suppose that's true Mary Ann…I guess my story doesn't need much explanation…" he said and beckoned to his bag.

"Besides inventing items that already existed, I too realized just how much the world changed while we lived here on the island" he added.

"Sounds like we all had another crazy adventure then…but least you all saw your worlds again…mine got destroyed again" Skipper said.

"Sorry big buddy" Gilligan murmured. "Forget it little buddy…what's done is done…now I say we go to bed and just pretend we never left this island" he said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. But it wouldn't be easy to forget. Not for the seven castaways still wishing they could live in their world again.


End file.
